Talk:Season 37 (2006)
Episode Airings New episodes did not air every other week. The average was three episodes a week every week until the end of September. Then the last five will air sometime in November. Can we remove the line that says they aired every other week? -- User:Big Bird Fan 01:01, October 14, 2006 :Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll change it. -- Danny (talk) 14:29, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Descriptions Hey, I got the descriptions for the episodes, and I added a few. I'm being lazy right now, so if anyone wants to finish the job early, feel free. If not I'll do them later. *Episode 4120 Baby Bear is writing a thrilling story about the Three Bears. With the help of Elmo, he decides the story should be The Three Bears in Outer Space. In the beginning, the Three Astro Bears are trying to find the answer to the question-"How does porridge taste in space?" The middle includes a cowgirl, recommended by Zoe. Then the ship starts to shake. Big Bird thinks that this could only be a tap dancing chicken, but how will the story end? Baby Astro Bear politely asks the chicken to stop tap dancing. The Three Astro Bears finally get to find out how porridge tastes in space. It tastes just right and they live happily ever after. Baby Bear and his friends think that this was the greatest story ever told and they all helped to write it together! *Episode 4121 Zoe is pretending to be a teacher and she is getting Rocco and all of her dolls ready for a field trip. Telly would really like his doll Freddy to go on the fieldtrip, too. Zoe says there isn't enough room on the bus so Freddy gets left behind. Telly knows that this has upset Freddy, so he promises that they will spend the whole day together. Telly, Baby Bear and Freddy decide to play a new game: Fantastic Freddy! They are pretending that Freddy is a superhero and he has to save the world from the Dastardly Dinosaur. Just then, Zoe returns from her field trip and sees Telly and Baby Bear playing. She asks if Rocco can play, too. Telly is shocked that Rocco would want to play with Freddy now, when he didn't make an effort to include Freddy before. Zoe apologizes and says that Rocco didn't realize that he was hurting Freddy's feelings. Telly isn't sure if he is ready to accept Rocco's apology, but Baby Bear explains that Rocco made a mistake just like we all do sometimes and that it would be fun to have Rocco play with them. Telly and Freddy agree and they all have a great time pretending to save the world. *Episode 4122 Prairie Dawn and the gang are putting on a "Healthy Food Pageant." Prairie plays the piano while everyone else dresses up like different foods and sings about the foods' health benefits. Zoe sings about potatoes and Rosita sings about tortillas. Telly is just about to go on as an asparagus, but he just isn't feeling the part. His problem is that he has never tasted an asparagus, so how can he sing about one. Telly tries it, loves it and goes on stage to tell everyone. Another problem arises right before Elmo is about to make his broccoli debut- he can't find his costume! Gabi helps Elmo think about and remember all the places that he might have left it. Finally, Elmo does remember and he makes it on stage. They perform a wonderful pageant and everyone has learned how to stay strong and healthy every day! *Episode 4123 Miles is very busy at Hooper's store today. Everyone seems to want lemonade. Baby Bear has a brilliant idea which will help Miles- an Automatic Lemonade Pouring Machine. He quickly draws his invention. Now the plan is to build it. He explains how it is going to work and enlists Telly and Elmo's help. They all can't wait to cooperate together. They gather all the parts and build the machine, following the plans exactly. Now it is time to test it to see if it is going to work. Everything is running smoothly, until the very end when the lemonade doesn't pour. Baby Bear, Telly, and Elmo are very frustrated and upset. Squeaky the mouse encourages them to not give up and figure out what went wrong instead. Miles comes over to witness history in the making. He is very impressed and thankful that they built the Automatic Lemonade Pouring Machine to help him they finally get it to work! Baby Bear couldn't have made this happen without cooperation from all his friends. *Episode 4124 Slimey wants to be a hero just like Trash Gordon! Rosita and Elmo are surprised because heroes are supposed to be big and strong. Oscar explains that Slimey is strong and just the right size. Slimey is still unsure if he can do it, but Oscar reassures him that he can do everything that any other hero can do. His first mission is to save the letter of the day. He uses his little body to finish the rest of the letter "N". Next he helps Miles and Gabi, who are missing a checker piece. Slimey curls into a circle and "becomes" the missing piece. He saves the game. Finally, Elmo forgets his bowl of ice cream inside Hooper's Store and the door is locked. Miles can't unlock the door because he dropped the key inside. The only one small enough to crawl through the keyhole is Slimey, the Hero. He successfully gets the key and saves the day once again. Everyone is so grateful and proud. Three cheers for Slimey! *Episode 4125 The Alphabet Road Show is coming to Sesame Street. It's the show that takes you on the road in search of unusual people saying the alphabet in unusual ways. David Letterguy, the host of the show, arrives and is ready to roll tape. Telly and Baby Bear know exactly how they are going to say the alphabet, but Elmo is still unsure. Baby Bear is first and he says the alphabet while he's waiting for his porridge to cool. Telly says the alphabet while bouncing on his pogo stick and wearing a triangle hat. Elmo is next, but he still can't think of an unusual way to say the alphabet. Elmo decides that he is going to go for a bike ride to help him think. David Letterguy is about to leave, when all of a sudden he hears Elmo saying the alphabet while riding his tricycle. This is an unusual way to say the alphabet! Elmo makes it on the show! *Episode 4126 Zoe is having a birthday party for her pet rock Rocco. She made her very own invitations and everyone's invited. Even Elmo is going, and he has always just thought of Rocco as a rock. The only problem now is what do you get a rock for his birthday? With the help of Super Grover and Miles, Elmo decides to draw a picture of Rocco on a pony and give it to him for a present. Now it's time for the party! The Street is decorated and all of Rocco's family and friends are there to celebrate. It's the greatest party they have ever been to for a rock. There's a clown, birthday cake and presents. Everyone has gotten Rocco such thoughtful gifts, too. Zoe says that Rocco is very thankful and that he has never been so happy. *Episode 4127 Oscar has just gotten a dog of his very own. Her name is Cranky and she is a Rottendoodle. Oscar learns that Rottendoodles are grouch dogs that never do what you tell them to, they never help and they never ever kiss. Oscar loves this dog already. However, when he tells Cranky to sit she does so obediently. He tells her to fetch a ball and she does that, too. Then she sees Bob and she gives him a big hug and a kiss. Oscar is definitely convinced that something is strange when Cranky begins to help everyone on Sesame Street. She's helpful, loving, and clean, but she's supposed to be grouchy. Oscar learns that sometimes dogs are just different from the way you expect them to be. He begins to wonder how he could ever give her away. He has become accustomed to everything about her and is secretly starting to like her. He makes the decision to keep Cranky. She may be nice, but she's nice and annoying- a grouch's dream come true. *Episode 4128 After hearing the story of Rapunzel, Zoe wishes to have long hair just like her. Zoe's Hairy Godperson appears and grants her wish. Elmo compares a picture of Rapunzel with Zoe and shows that Zoe's hair is long, but not as long as Rapunzel's. Zoe makes another wish and her hair becomes longer than it was, but Rapunzel's hair is still the longest. Her third wish is to have longer hair than Rapunzel's, which would make her hair the longest. Her wish is granted again, but now Zoe can't move and play because her hair is too long. Chaos erupts as the Prince from the story of Rapunzel tries to climb up Zoe's hair, all while her hair is holding up traffic and a police officer is trying to give her a ticket. Zoe really wants her old hair back. Her final wish is granted and her hair is back just the way it was and now she can move again. Elmo likes her just like this and so does Zoe. *Episode 4129 It's time to play the "What Comes Next Game" with Mr. Pattern. This is the game where you have to guess what comes next in a pattern before the mouse rings the bell. Elmo is first given the pattern of an apple, banana, apple, banana, apple. In order to guess what's next, he talks about the pattern and figures out that the next fruit should be a banana. Now both Big Bird and Elmo are going to play the game and the pattern is with all of the four seasons. Big Bird and Elmo describe what happens in each season to help them figure it out and they get it right! Now it's on to the next pattern except this time Elmo is the announcer, Telly's the bell and the viewers at home get to figure out the pattern. Elmo has some kids stand in a line as one twists, one hops, one twists, and one hops. The next action in the pattern is... twisting! Balloons and confetti begin to fall and Elmo thanks everyone for playing the "What Comes Next Game!" *Episode 4133 It's National Try a New Food Day on Sesame Street and Telly is the Monster On-The-Spot Reporter. His first report is about Baby Bear, who always has his porridge with brown sugar and honey, but today he is going to try it with some fresh fruit on top. He thinks it's delicious and wants to try his porridge with a new fruit everyday! Now, his friends all over Sesame Street are trying something new. Oscar tries a cherry on top of his chocolate ice cream with fish, saukraut, and marshmallows, Gordon tries sushi, Elmo and Zoe try asparagus, and Cookie Monster tries celery. The only one who hasn't tried something new, yet, is Telly. He is a little apprehensive because he always has his grilled cheese sandwich cut into triangles. But what if it was cut into squares instead? To his surprise squares are as yummy as triangles. Now everyone has tried something new today, even your On-The-Spot Reporter. Scooter 18:59, 15 August 2006 (UTC) : Just corrected Sesame Workshop's misspelling of a certain food in Episode 4133. The correct spelling of the word is "sauerkraut" (which is German, and means "sour cabbage"), while SW's "saukraut" translates to "pig weeds". Though, I bet that Oscar would LOVE to try THAT too! :) ---- Julian (talk) 22:51, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Credits How come the puppeteers are not listed in the credits section? They are the most important part! Theatrefreak25 18:40, 9 January 2007 (UTC)